FBI's Most Wanted For A Reason
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Huey is gone for 10 years after being in Woodcrest for 8 years. He decides to get a house in Woodcrest, but what happens when The FBI try to take him away, will Jazmine let them? JazHuey T for now, but rating may change... CHAPTER THREE!
1. Huey POV

IMPORTANT:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR ANY RELATED NAMES OR TITLES SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!

Warning: I DO use the word 'nigga' at least once.

FYI: The names of the chapters in the scroll box in the top right corn it the POV that chapter is in. For Example: The name of this chapter is Huey. It is in Huey's perspective in this chapter!!! Got it? Good. On with the story:

* * *

I watched as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. The sky was orange and pink, it was pretty, but I really didn't give a rat's ass. The houses of Woodcrest were silent against the trees on the horizon, a picture of the white man's society. It was nothing like my hometown. Back there, there was a shooting ever hour on the hour and people died daily. This place was the damn opposite. I couldn't go back to the home land now though; I had been in Woodcrest way too long, I had begun allowing myself to be diluted by the laziness of the white society. Even being away for 10 years didn't change that permanent affect of the 8 years I had been here.

I heard a car drive up behind me, but didn't bother turning to look. I hadn't heard the swishing of rims or the blaring of music nor did I hear the purr of a racecar engine so I knew that it could only be two people. It could have been The White Shadow whom I had figured out was still watching my every move or is could have been Jazmine. I guessed the second since WS hadn't talked to me since the day that he introduced himself to me. I found my suspicions to be correct when a familiar voice spoke and the grass rustled as she sat next to me.

"Welcome back, Huey." Her sweet voice said gently. I had missed the sound. Her voice had gotten more mature over the years and had lost the squeakiness which it had contained back when we were ten. Her voice was still sickeningly sweet and made me want to kiss her, hoping her lips were just as sugary as her voice. I pushed the thought from my head and looked at her. She looked like her mom had back when she was her age. I allowed a small smile.

"Thanks, Jazmine…" I said and looked back at the sunset.

"It's been a long time, huh, Huey?"

"Yeah, it's been a little too long." I replied.

"Did you miss me?" She asked cutely. I smiled at how cute it sounded.

"Yes." I said simply and stood.

"I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" She asked, scared as she saw me stand. My eyes grew wide, but resumed their normal, listless stare not a moment later.

"No, you aren't annoying me." I said and she sighed in relief. I looked at her again. Her strawberry-blonde hair was down and straightened. It hung loosely right under her ears and was very layered. Her brown eyes looked into mine questioningly; a small bead of sweat was present on her temple. She had a pink summer dress on which hugged in all the right places. I was absolutely amazed at how much I had changed. I had never thought of her as anything more than a childhood friend who overreacted to everything.

"Huey?" She asked to snap me out of my reverie.

"Yes, Jazmine?"

"Are you okay? You were staring." She said, worried.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks." I replied with a little smile.

"Do you need somewhere to stay while you're visiting?"

"Actually, I am buying a house here in Woodcrest."

"Oh, really?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, I figured that I might as well stay here since there's no where else for me to go."

"You could go anywhere and fit in, Huey." She joked and giggled. I smiled.

"Would you like me to bring you back home?"

"I have my car here." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right." I remembered and kicked myself mentally for forgetting.

"Do you need somewhere to stay until you can buy your house?" She asked hopefully.

"If you don't mind me staying with you." I replied and she smiled.

"Well, let's go then, it's getting dark." She said and I smiled, nodding and walking to my new, Porsche Carrera GT which stood next to her pink Toyota Camry Hybrid.

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter, I'll write more later, but it's late... Nighty night all! -hugs her pillow-


	2. Jazmine POV

IMPORTANT:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR ANY RELATED NAMES OR TITLES SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!

Warning: I DO use the word 'nigga' at least once.

FYI: The names of the chapters in the scroll box in the top right corn it the POV that chapter is in. Got it? Good. On with the story:

* * *

I remember Riley telling me at some point that Huey had changed a lot since Mr. Freeman died, but seeing him now, sitting under the same tree in the same pose, I saw no change. Sure, I mean the afro he had when he was 10 was gone, replaced with an ear length, normal boy haircut and he was more muscular and definitely taller…but the Huey that said 'I told you so' when we got in trouble at the movies and who took out the ninja security guard that Oprah hired, was the same as the man sitting next to me.

I remember the day that he left, the day of his grandfather's funeral, he was 18. He just got on his motorcycle right after the funeral service and we didn't see him again until I saw him now. I could barely believe that he was really back to stay. I felt like hugging him, but I'm too much of a chicken. If I were still 10 I wouldn't even hesitate, but…

"Hey, Huey are you hungry?" I asked as I was about to get in my car.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Wanna go out for dinner?"

"Sure." He said and I gave him the directions for a nice, nearby restaurant. We drove in our separate cars since there had been quite a few car-jacking reports lately and we didn't want to leave either of our expensive cars there just waiting to get stolen.

Dinner was nice. We had spent most of the time catching up, but I didn't really learn anything about what he had done while he was gone. He mostly just asked me questions and we reminisced…it was nice, but I wanted to know why he left, why he didn't even tell Riley what was going on, where he went, what he was doing…At some point during dinner I sighed softly and looked out the window.

"What's wrong, Jazmine?" He asked. I smiled a little at the way his voice had changed so much since we were little. It used to be cute and high pitched and made me want to giggle, but now his voice was thick and rich like honey and made me want to…kiss him…

"Nothing…" I replied softly.

"You're a horrible liar." He said bluntly and I let out a short, scoff-like laugh.

"Where were you?" I demanded, looking at him, arms crossed over my chest. He paled a little and he look at his lap.

"Looking for somewhere to go…" He replied and I looked back out the window, not believing him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was an awful liar too.

"Why'd you come back then?" I asked, resting my head on the window, secretly wishing it was his shoulder.

"I couldn't fine anywhere outside of Woodcrest where I belonged…" He replied.

"I missed you a lot…" I said, thoughtlessly though I didn't revoke the statement since it was 100 true.

"I missed you too…" He replied.

"HEY!!! Huey, Jazmine! How's it going?" An annoyingly familiar voice said and a man appeared at the head of the table with two girls. The girls were wearing half see-through tanks tops with black bras that said Riley's Hoes on them. Both had blacks shorts that had playboy bunny's on the butts. I looked away quickly, disgusted. Riley had a purple pimp coat on and a dumb hat and I could see the gun strapped to his chest. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Riley?" Huey asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Nigga, I'm a pimp!" He said, sitting in the chair next to Huey. Everyone turned to look at Riley who had just screamed out that he was a pimp. He looked at them.

"What ch'ya'll lookin' at?" He asked and they turned back around, resuming their meals.

"I can see that you haven't changed…" Huey said and sighed looking at me.

"Well, ya know…" Riley started, laughing, "Oh, wait, I gotta go. I'm meetin' A Pimp Named Slickback at 7. Cheeya, I'll see y'all lata'. See ya Jazz…" I waved a little, glad he was leaving, "come on, bitches…" He said and the two girls followed him out of the restaurant.

"Praise Santa…" I joked and Huey laughed. It was the first time I had heard him laugh in so long, it made me smile.

"So has anything else changed around here?"

"Well…since my parents split up, I was kinda on my own, you know? I mean, they were there with monetary support and everything, but dad was in a depression for the longest time and mom started following Usher around…" I said, resting my cheek in my palm.

"I heard about your mom and Usher and your little sis…"

"Don't even say it…" I interrupted. It wasn't like me to interrupt, but I was sick of hearing that word. Little Renee wasn't my sister anymore. She was more like my own daughter...

"Why not?"

"Renee was abandoned by my mother and I've raised her since she was 2 years old." I said softly, looking away, embarrassed. I felt warmth touch my hand and looked over at Huey.

"I'm sorry…I think that you're a great person to take over that responsibility at such a young age…" He said and I smiled.

"Wanna meet her?" I asked, changing the mood. He smiled.

"Alright, hold on. I'll pay." He said and I smiled, thanking him. We walked out of the restaurant and drove toward my house. We pulled in the driveway and got out of our separate cars, walking up to the front door. I was suddenly attacked by the babysitter…

* * *

Sorry, I have a thing for cliffies lol so next chapter will be in...Huey's perspective I think...not sure yet, suggestions? 


	3. Huey's Second POV

IMPORTANT:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR ANY RELATED NAMES OR TITLES SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!

Warning: I DO use the word 'nigga' at least once.

FYI: The names of the chapters in the scroll box in the top right corn it the POV that chapter is in. Got it? Good. On with the story:

* * *

I watched with interest as the babysitter, a 15-year-old white girl with braces, ran from the house in horror and shot, screaming down the street. I turned and saw Jazmine talking to who I presumed to be her little sis, Renee. The girl had brown hair which was a little passed her ears and bright, big, green eyes. When the girl shouted back at Jazmine I had to restrain myself from yelling at her. I walked over, looking as manly as I could and sidestepped Jazmine.

"You Renee?" I asked in my manly way.

"Who the hell are you?" The 7-year-old snapped back. I looked at her, a fire in my soul.

"Your new babysitta." I said with a growl and a manly smirk.

"PST…I don't need no babysitta." She fought back.

"Apparently ya do." I replied.

"Oh really? What you don't like da way I act, Mr. Tough Guy?" Man this girl was getting on my freaking nerves. I no longer question Granddad's lessons on respecting. I picked the girl up by the middle and placed her in the corner. She began to move.

"Don't move!" I yelled, she stayed still.

"What am I doing?" She asked.

"You're staying there until I think you've learned your lesson on respecting people older than you."

"Fine!" She said and at down.

"Oh no, no, no baby girl, you are standing there."

"I can't stand that long!"

"Then you better learn that lesson quick." I said as she stood up. I turned and saw Jazmine watching in admiration and relief. I smiled and told her to go get some sleep cuz she looked exhausted. I sat on the couch with a book and watched Renee. After some time, about a half an hour or so, she began to sob. I smiled a little.

"Mr., I'm done now…I can't take it…I'm sorry…" She said, not turning around.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked her.

"For being mean to people…I don't want to be mean…it's just that…"

"Come here, baby girl…" I said and was amazed at how much I sounded like my granddad. She walked over and stood in front of me.

"You look familiar…"

"I do?"

"You look like that mean guy that is always wearing purple and a big fuzzy hat…" I immediately thought of Riley.

"I'm not Riley, my name is Huey." I corrected. She smiled a little and wiped away the tears that were on her face.

"I'm kinda sleepy…"

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes…I'll be good…" She said, I was surprised, but this kind of punishment would have to continue for each time she acts up. I nodded a little.

"Alright, head on up to bed." I said and she ran up the stairs. I clicked off the downstairs lights as it was customary for Tom to do and went up stairs too, not really sure where I was going. I heard crying and stopped immediately. I snuck to the room with the door slightly open where I heard the crying coming from. I peaked in and saw Jazmine crying on the bed. I wondered if I should go in and comfort her… I decided against it. I snuck down the hall and to my luck; I managed to find the spare room. I walked in and dropped my duffle bag next to the door and fell onto the bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke the next day with an odd headache. I groaned a little and got up. I heard food being cooked. I stood and got dressed in a white, pressed t-shirt and a pair of baggy, camouflage pants. I pulled on my army boots and walked downstairs. Jazmine was making breakfast and Renee was sitting quietly at the table. We ate in silence.

"Hey, everybody!!" Someone said as the door opened. I jumped and turned a little seeing Mrs. D…I mean Mrs. Usher…walking in. She had pink cheeks and her eyes were clouded…it was obvious that she was drunk.

"Huey…take Renee upstairs." Jazmine said. I looked at her and she nodded, not looking at me. I picked up Renee who of course fought it, and we went up stairs.

As the two of us at upstairs, all we could hear was screaming from downstairs.

"This happens every time, that lady comes to visit…I don't like her, she yells at mum and hurt her…Mum cries every time that lady leaves…" The little girl said, she looked completely different than she had been the night before. She seemed so innocent now…maybe I picked out her character wrong… I sighed a little and glanced out the window. I saw Mrs. Dub…sorry…I keep doing that, Mrs. Usher walking out to a crowded circle of paparazzi. Jazmine's footsteps were outside the door. They topped for a moment, listening to us then continued to her room. I looked down at Renee who was looking up at me.

"What should I do?"

"Well…momma usually tells me to go play when she cries, but I think she likes you more like a momma likes a daddy so maybe you'll have better luck…" She said with unrenowned wisdom. I smiled at her idea of our relationship and stood, walking to Jazmine's room. I knocked once before opening the door slowly and going in. Jazmine wasn't facing me and she didn't seem to hear me come in. I walked over and sat behind her, pulling her into a gentle hug. She seemed to curl into my chest as she continued to cry.

* * *

Riza: Alright…I think that's enough…

Kago: What do you need a perverted muse for when you're writing T rated stories?!


End file.
